epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned - Legend of Zelda vs Kingdom Hearts
WAZZUP BITCHES??!!! In case you weren't on chat last night, I'm bringing back Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation. And it's Respawned! No, this does NOT mean I'm bringing back Epic RTP Battles of History, and no, it does NOT mean I'm quitting Epic Rap Battles of YouTubers. I will be doing both on a randomized basis. And, unlike classic ERBoP, this will have new rules. 1. Beat 2. Most will be longer 3. Similar to VGRB, the title represents the game/series they're from, rather than themselves. 4. Limited to ONLY video game characters. So today, I present to you the first battle of ERBoPR. It features main protagonist from the ''Legend of Zelda ''series, Link, battling main protagonist of ''Kingdom Hearts ''series, Sora, to see who is the better teenage swordsman. The Battle Beat Sora starts at 0:45 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!! LINK!!!!!!! VS! SORA!!!!! BEGIN!!!!!!! Sora: Hey, look, listen, I've been having these weird thoughts lately, Like 'why am I battling you?' but hey, I ain't hating. Where Nothing Gathers, it just leaves you in the dust. You look like a Twilight Princess, but for you it's just Dusk. I've seen your games, saving a princess? Way too cheesy. I'd make a joke about skirts, but that'd be too easy. What, you're just gonna scream? Pfft, causes no harm. Other than my ears bleeding, dude, stay calm! Whatever, you don't stand a chance against KH, 'Cause LoZ is losing according to the rates. I don't need a weapon, my friends are my power, Better get your fairy ass out, you only have 72 hours. Link: Look at you, just a boy. I preferred you as a lion hybrid. I got Triple your Force, so go ahead and say goodbye, kid. While you've got little immature companions from Disney, Donald Duck, Goofy, and... wait... King Mickey?! You're just dealing with darkness with your little Keyblade, If it's Birth by Sleep, then I'm keeping you awake. You're just 15 years old, think you can take me for a stand? You're not a real Beast, you're just in a fantasy land. You and your buddy Riku could never beat the Hero of Rhyme. I'mma use my Ocarina, 'cause you're wasting my Time. If you'd step back to reality, maybe you would see That prancing through worlds is NOT your destiny. Sora: Saying I'm in a fantasy? Look at you, fairy boy. Let's see how you like it when Hyrule is completely destroyed. You think you're something? Let me Link you somethin'. Sharpen up, 'cause your "Master Sword"'s gonna face destruction. Feeling that Tingle in you? Yeah, that's the feeling of defeat. I fight the Heartless, and it looks like you're good at that feat. I'm a spirited youth! All you do is yell at opponents. I've saved all worlds, and it doesn't seem you know this. Link: I've got incarnations, all you do is just get older. Nothing special in your series, you're simply dust on my shoulder. You're more annoying than Navi, you're always in my hair, You're just looking through castles, while I invade Ganon's lair. Sorry kid, gaming just doesn't have room for wastes of space like you. Let's see how you face Four Swords, you're certainly through. I'd better finish you off now before I get too bored. Save your energy for fighting, I'm sending you Skyward with my Sword. WHO WON???? WHO'S NEXT???? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!! EPIC *sword clash* RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!! Who won? Sora Link Category:Blog posts